Blood Stained Hands
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Neal sacrifices himself twice in the same day. The first time, he exchanges himself for Elizabeth's life. Then, he takes a bullet for Peter, ending up between life and death. Neal/Sarah Elizabeth/Peter and Peter/Neal bromance! Sad beginning, happy ending!


**Blood Stained Hands  
>White Collar One Shot<strong>

**Summary:** Neal sacrifices himself twice in the same day. The first time, he exchanges himself for Elizabeth's life. Then, he takes a bullet for Peter, ending up between life and death.

**Pairings:** Neal/Sarah; Elizabeth/Peter

**Warning:** English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this story. All mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own White Collar.

* * *

><p>Peter looked at his shirt and cringed at the red. Blood. But most importantly, Neal's blood. His shirt, his hands…they were covered in <em>Neal's blood<em>. A pained look crossed the agent's features as he looked at his wife, sobbing uncontrollably, next to him, June at her side, trying to comfort her, while herself had a look of pure distraught. In his front Diana had her head on her hands and Jones was pacing the floor. Mozzie was in the far corner of the waiting room. Sarah, was looking out of the window, tears streaming down her face. Again, Peter turned his face to his hands, covered in the blood of his young consultant, blood that he spilled saving the agent's life.

* * *

><p>"<em>He took my wife," Peter said slowly, his eyes holding rage and disappointment towards Neal's regretful ones. "He took…my wife," he pronounced slowly.<em>

"_I'm so sorry Peter," Neal whispered. "We'll get her back!"_

"_No! There's not a 'we' on this, Neal! You're out!" Peter yelled and Neal's eyes widened with fear and rejection. "You're. Out." _

"_Peter, if we can work together we'll get Elizabeth back, safe," Neal insisted._

"_How will we work together if I can't trust you?" Peter asked seeing red. _

_Neal looked like a kicked puppy._

"_You stole the treasure, and you're going to pay for the consequences. I want the treasure Neal, that's what Keller wants for Elizabeth!" Peter said. _

"_I didn't steal the treasure and I don't have it!"_

"_Lies, Neal. It's all a big lie!"_

"_Boss, calm down," Diana asked holding Peter back. "Neal, you better tell the truth!"_

"_I'm telling the truth," Neal implored, tears prickling in his eyes. "I didn't steal the treasure. I just know who has it!"_

"_Then get it back, because I swear to God Neal, if something happens to El…" Peter started._

"_I'll get the treasure and Elizabeth back," Neal said. "I'm sorry you couldn't trust me more, Peter. I thought I had a life here!"_

_Neal turned around and left the house, leaving Peter, Diana and Jones standing in the leaving room._

"_Jones, pull the data from Neal's tracking device, I want to know where he is all the time!" Peter said and Jones nodded._

* * *

><p><em>I thought I had a life here. <em>Only now Peter saw how much he had hurt Neal. After all, he had stayed. According to Sarah and Mozzie, he could've run with the treasure, but he stayed, even before El was kidnapped. He stayed because he had a life there. He had the Bureau, he had the Burke's and he had Sarah. Peter shut his eyes and tried his best not to cry. He had to believe that Neal was going to pull through.

Diana's phone rang, but no one except Peter glanced at her, as she excused herself.

She came back, minutes later. "The treasure was intact. Nothing was missing. It was well preserved," Diana whispered to Peter.

"Good," Peter replied but the treasure was the least of his worries. "But let's not talk about this now, here."

Diana nodded going back to her place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn, Neal, why now?" Jones cursed as the tracking device was activated signalizing that Neal had found his way out of it. <em>

_He got up and left the van. As soon as he reached Peter, the other man read the young agent's features. "He got rid of his tracking device didn't he?"_

_Jones nodded and Peter's hands balled into fists. "Coward. El's in danger and he runs away, I shouldn't have trusted him! Send a team to his apartment, see what you can find. Also, call Sarah, tell her to meet me here!"_

_He nodded and Peter sighed. He considered Neal a friend and he did this. Kramer was right. Once a con, always a con. Peter made a mistake by making things personal with Neal. Now he was hurting. Because he's wife was in danger, but also because he was deeply betrayed by a man he called friend, partner. _

_Neal, however, hadn't run. Yes, he had activated the tracking device by removing it, but he had a good reason. He walked the dark docks, until he saw the shadow of the man he most despised. _

"_Keller!" he called. "I'm here!" he approached his ex-partner. _

_Keller looked at his ankle seeing that he wasn't using the tracking device. _

"_Get your watch, phone and cufflinks and throw them to the sea, now," he said pointing a gun at Neal. _

_After Neal did what he was told he approached Keller who searched him for wires. "Good boy. Where's my treasure?"_

"_Being brought to you as we speak, but you will only be given it if you release El, like we had agreed!" Neal said._

_Keller smirked and pushed Neal into the boat. The con man tripped and landed on his wrist, effectively breaking it, letting a grunt of pain escape him. "Don't be weak Neal," Keller sneered pulling Neal up by the elbow and pushing him to the lower floor of the boat._

_Elizabeth was there, tied to a chair, a bag over her head. _

"_Elizabeth!" Neal exclaimed._

"_Neal?" El called. _

"_What a nice reunion, too bad it can't last long," Keller said._

"_You have me, now let her go, unscathed," Neal said, his eyes hard as two rough diamonds. "That was the deal!"_

"_You know that I always keep my part of the deal!" Keller smirked and threw Neal against a wall, making the young man grunt in pain again._

"_Neal!" El screamed worried. "What have you done, Neal?"_

"_You, shut up, he's just weak!" Keller barked. "Now I'm going to untie you, but I swear if you misbehave…"_

"_Elizabeth, please, do what he says now, please," Neal begged._

"_Neal…" Elizabeth whispered as Keller untied her and held her up, his hand curling around her arm painfully._

_Keller ripped the bag out of El's head. "Now, last words you two?" he asked._

"_El, tell Peter that I'm sorry he couldn't trust me more, ask him to forgive me," Neal said, sitting against the wall. "I thought we were friends, but let him now that I'm grateful for the last three years. I had a meaning…"_

_Elizabeth had silent tears running through her face and Keller rolled his eyes. _

"_We'll get you out of here, alive and well," she vowed and Keller snorted. _

_Neal smiled at her. "It was a pleasure Elizabeth, you were the most wonderful and caring person that I ever had in my life," he gave her his Caffrey grin as she shook her head._

"_Don't say goodbye," she pleaded._

"_Oh, honey, he has to," Keller said putting the bag over her head. "Now be quiet and obey to me, or you both will die!"_

"_Do what he says and don't forget what I told you," Neal said and El nodded weakly. _

_Neal sighed as he watched Keller drag Elizabeth out of there. He just hoped she would get safe and sound, back to Peter's arms. _

* * *

><p>El sobbed harder as she relieved her last talk with Neal. "He traded himself for me. Why would he do that?" she said to no one.<p>

"Because he cares," Mozzie said from his spot in the corner. "He always did! Not that you deserved it!" he glared at Peter who cringed, because Mozzie was right, Peter didn't deserve that Neal sacrificed himself for him.

"We should've got to him sooner," Jones muttered finally sitting down. "The wait is killing me!"

"I only asked for you to take care of yourself, Neal," Sarah whispered to herself.

"I'm going to find a nurse, see if there's any news," Diana sighed, getting up and walking to the reception.

"This is my fault," Peter said. "If I had kept my cool and worked with Neal as a team, like we always did, this wouldn't have happened."

"How about my share of blame? He traded himself for me!" El cried.

"None of you are to blame," June spoke. "It was Keller who pulled the trigger. He's the one to blame!"

"There's no news, he's still in surgery," Diana said getting back to the group.

"How long has it been?" Sarah asked in despair.

"Believe it or not, not long," Jones replied.

"It feels like an eternity," June whispered.

* * *

><p><em>The phone that Keller had left in Peter's car rang, and the agent didn't even let it get to the second ring before picking it up.<em>

"_How's my wife? Where is she?"_

"_Safe and sound," Keller said. "You might find her in the Bureau…"_

_Peter froze. "Is this a joke? Where is she…for real?"_

"_I've already told you, Agent Burke," Keller smirked. "The Bureau would be a good place to look."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just have to say that from now on, I don't care about you. I've got another mean to the end…you should've paid more attention to Caffrey, Agent Burke," Keller said and hang up._

_In a quick motion, Peter was on his feet and in his Taurus, Jones and Diana right behind him._

"_Boss, where are we going?" Diana asked as Peter drove like a mad man._

"_Supposedly, to get my wife," Peter answered. "Jones, what did the team say after the search of Neal's apartment?"_

"_They found the anklet on the bed, next to his credentials…nothing else," Jones replied._

"_Sarah?"_

"_Doesn't believe that Neal left the city or even the country," the agent said. _

_They reached the Bureau and in minutes Peter was running into the building. He pushed the button several times, until the elevator doors opened to reveal a tied up Elizabeth._

"_El!" Peter said rushing inside to untie the knots around her ankles and wrists, taking the cloth out of her mouth._

_Elizabeth hugged Peter tightly while crying._

"_It's ok, El, you're with me," he whispered relieved. "Are you hurt?"_

_She shook her head no. _

"_We still should call an ambulance to get her checked up," Diana said._

"_We don't have time for that," Elizabeth sniffled getting up with Peter's help. "He has him!"_

"_El, what are you talking about?" Peter asked and they both stepped out of the elevator._

"_Keller has Neal, Peter," Elizabeth cried and Peter's eyes widened. "He traded himself for me!"_

"_That's why he got rid of the tracking device," Jones said._

"_Peter…Keller doesn't intend to let Neal leave, he's going to kill him," Elizabeth said shaking her husband slightly. _

"_Neal…" Peter whispered. "I won't let that happen!"_

"_He's ready to face it," Elizabeth sobbed. "He asked me to tell you something. Neal wants you to know that he's sorry you don't trust him more and he asks your forgiveness," Peter's eyes got wet. "He also thanks you for the last three years. You gave him a meaning," Elizabeth whispered and sobbed. _

"_I'll get him back," Peter said. "Jones, Diana, try to find Mozzie. I'm sure he knows where the treasure is. If we have the treasure, we can recover Neal and hopefully, to put Keller behind bars…again!"_

* * *

><p>Mozzie sighed restless. He couldn't believe what had happened. After walking out the door, he felt like something big was going to happen, and when Neal texted him, saying that Keller had kidnapped Mrs. Suit and the treasure was the ransom, his worst nightmares came true. Sure, Mozzie was not one to set roots or to bond with people outside his line of work, but Elizabeth Burke was something else, and things only got more serious after he found out that Keller had released Elizabeth in exchange of Neal's life. That only fuel Mozzie's anger, making him speed of the process of giving Keller what he wanted. Who knows what Keller could do to Neal? The man was a psycho!<p>

So, he trusted Peter. Anonymously gave him the address of the treasure. Nothing was missing and nothing linked him or Neal to the treasure. If the Suit wanted to put them behind bars, he had to have proof that didn't exist! Actually…Mozzie worked it so it could sound as if the treasure had always been hidden by Adler…

* * *

><p>"<em>Keller you have the treasure," Peter said, hands in the air, glancing from his beaten consultant to the man responsible for the most horrible times of his life. "Let Neal go!"<em>

"_I don't think so, Agent Burke," Keller smirked, gun pointed at Peter, hand grabbing Neal's arm. "The deal was to exchange the treasure for your wife, but since she's safe, I don't see why you care!"_

"_Peter, get out of here," Neal said wincing at the pain his whole body was feeling. "He will hurt you, worst, kill you! Go away!"_

"_Listen to your consultant, Agent Burke," Keller said. _

"_Neal, don't be stupid, I won't leave you in his hands," Peter whispered harshly. "We're partners remember?"_

_Neal just looked down. "Yeah, we were partners…" he said in a broken whisper. _

"_Neal, I didn't mean what I said before I…"_

"_You two shut up!" Keller yelled._

"_Get on that damn boat with your treasure!" Peter yelled back pointing at the ship that carried the treasure. "But leave him! I won't go after you, if you leave. Him. Alone."_

_Keller pondered. He knew Peter was persistent and would chase his ass until the end of the world if he didn't accept his terms. _

"_Fine, whatever, the guys no use to me anyway, already on the good side and weak as it his…"_

_He pushed Neal who stumbled to the floor, Peter was going to run to him when Keller stopped him. "After I get in the ship, you check on him!"_

_Peter glared at him, and glance anxiously at Neal who was not in a good shape. _

_Keller was backing away slowly and has he turned around and was about to enter the ship, a thousand FBI agents and the SWAT team force surrounded him. He quickly turned again and pointed his gun at Peter. He pulled the trigger, and quickly after two gun shots were fired. Peter looked at himself. No bullet wound, however, in front of him Neal was falling on his knees, blood shooting from his stomach. Keller was down, dead, by Diana._

"_Neal!" Peter screamed running to his consultant's side and kneeling next to him, supporting his head, the crystal blue looked at him with a hint of happiness. "What have you done Neal? JONES! I need an ambulance! NOW!"_

"_At least you're ok! El, did you find her? Is she ok?" Neal asked in a strained voice._

"_Oh my God, Neal!" El's voice broke his speech as she approached them running; kneeling on Neal's other side. "Oh no, Neal…"_

"_Hey, you're ok…" Neal tried to grin but was feeling weak._

"_I'm so sorry for what I've told you before. I didn't mean it I…" Peter started._

"_Yes you did mean it but I don't hold it against you, you were right, it was my entire fault…" Neal whispered. _

"_Boss, the ambulance is coming," Diana said. "Oh my God, Neal…" she crouched and applied pressure to his gunshot wound making him wince. _

"_Did you kill him?" Neal asked, his eyelids getting heavier. _

"_Yes," she said._

"_Good, now he…won't bother…you anymore…"_

"_Neal! Stay with us!" El begged. "C'mon!"_

"_Please Neal, be strong, the ambulance is coming, you're going to be fine," Peter said._

"_It was a pleasure working with you, Peter," Neal smiled and Peter had already tears on his cheeks. "You gave me a place where I truly felt like I belonged…"_

"_Don't give up on me, Neal," Peter said. "Don't give up!" _

* * *

><p>Everyone jumped out of their seats when they saw the doctor approach them.<p>

"How is he, Doctor?" June asked.

"He's stable now and the next forty eight hours will be critical, he's not out of the woods yet," the Doctor said. "He flat lined," he added and everyone gasped. "Twice," he continued. "It was a complicated surgery, the bullet was in a very sensitive place and if he survives he'll need medical attention for the next months and won't be able to get back to work for a while."

"He'll survive. And don't worry, I'll take care of him," Sarah affirmed.

"All of us, will take care of him," Elizabeth interjected.

"Glad to see Mr. Caffrey has a good support system. He'll need it," the Doctor smiled.

"Can we see him?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but not everyone at the time. Two, at least," he informed.

"Sarah, El, why don't you both go first?" Peter suggested.

"You sure you don't want to go, Peter?" Sarah inquired.

"I'll go after you," he said.

"Ok then, ladies, follow me, please," the Doctor said and Elizabeth and Sarah, followed him.

After Elizabeth and El, Mozzie and June were the next ones and by last Diana went along with Jones. Peter still had to go, but from some reason, he felt like his butt was glued to the plastic chair in the waiting room.

"Hun, you have to go now or you will only be able to see him tomorrow and he might…" El swallowed. "…die, until then."

"I can't seem to stand up," Peter confessed.

"You're scared, aren't you?" El guessed. "It's alright hun, he's your friend and I know that you're feeling guilty."

"What if he dies El? Because of me? I was such a jerk to him. I yelled at Neal, I always blame him of everything. Yeah, sometimes he is to blame, and I'm 99.9% positive he stole the treasure, but…but he's my friend and I destroyed the whole trust relationship we've been building for the last three years in one single hour…" Peter ranted, getting up and pacing in front of Elizabeth. "I just can't wrap my mind around the idea that if I go into that room, that might be the last time I see Neal alive."

"But if you don't go, you'll never forgive yourself!" El pointed out.

"I know," Peter sighed in defeat.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to go by myself!"

When Peter walked into the room, he winced at his partner state. Neal was pale, bruises along his naked chest that was covered with bandage on the bullet wound. If the heart monitor wasn't showing Neal's vital signs, Peter would have guessed that he was dead. Silently, he approached Neal's bed.

"Why?" he asked. "Why in the world would you jump in front of a bullet for me, Neal?"

Peter rubbed a hand across his face.

"You better get out of this one. I don't know if I can go back to my job without you. The White Collar division won't be the same without you. Sarah loves you so much, that I don't know if she will recover from such a loss and let's face it, Mozzie is no one without you. June will lose a son. El and I will lose our grown up child!"

**2 weeks later**

Sarah looked over at Neal's sleeping form. It's been two weeks, and while Neal's health was improving, he still had to wake up. He still had to gaze her with those crystal blue eyes she loved so much. She spent her days by his bedside, bringing her work with her. Sarah didn't want to leave Neal alone for a second – not that he would be. After all, in the mornings he received a daily visit from June and Elizabeth, and Sarah would spend the entire afternoon and sometimes, night with him. Diana, Peter, Mozzie and Jones would stop by too and everyone was surprised when Hughes made an appearance the day before.

She was typing away on her laptop, when her phone rang. She picked up, seeing that it was Peter on the caller I.D.

"_Hey Sarah, I have somewhat good news,_" he said.

"Really? Is it about the investigation about the treasure?"

"_Yes_," he confirmed. "_The team in charge closed the investigation this morning. Neal was considered innocent!_"

"That's wonderful," Sarah said, although she knew that Neal knew about the treasure whereabouts all this time.

"_They were lead to believe that Adler, before he met up with Neal that day, had moved the art to a storage and it was kept there until recently…well, until Keller that is. So, Neal and Mozzie are innocent…and safe!_"

"Tell me Peter, are you happy with this news?"

"_I might believe Neal didn't actually steal the treasure, but I know he always knew where it was_," Peter confessed.

"You wanted him to go to jail, that is?"

"_No…_" he mumbled. "_I'm glad it all turned out like this. I just want to put this in the past!_" Peter grunted. "_I'm tired of this treasure thing…it almost killed Neal. It certainly did kill our trust in each other._"

"Don't say that, maybe it won't be as bad as you think…"

"_He still didn't wake up?_"

Sarah looked at Neal again and sighed sadly. "No."

"_Well, let me know if anything changes. I heard El is coming by, so you'll have some company!_"

"Ok Peter, I'll talk to you later."

"_Take care, Sarah._"

Sarah hung up, tucking the phone on her purse. She picked up her laptop again, finishing her report – which was driving her crazy, she couldn't think straight these days and people always made her work harder than it was.

"Didn't anyone tell you, you type really loud?" a groggy voice said from her left side.

"What do you…" Sarah started to complain but stopped, her eyes widening as she turned her head to Neal, so fast, she actually felt a whiplash. "Neal!" she cried throwing her laptop into the sofa, jumping next to him. "You're awake!" she laughed with tears.

"Can I have some water? I feel like a cat has be playing in my throat with his claws…" he joked and she quickly picked up the glass of water taking it to his lips. "That's better."

"I need to call the doctor," she said and turned leaving the room.

Neal stared after her with a small smile, his mind confused and everything was a blur, he couldn't actually tell what had happened. His body however, seemed like it was run over by a truck. He felt sore and uncomfortable, his chest burned a little.

Sarah reentered the room followed by a Doctor and a hysterical Elizabeth.

"Thank God, you're awake Neal," she said coming to his other side and grabbing his hand. "You scared us half to death," she whispered running a hand over his black curls. "Don't do it again!" she warned in a hard voice. "I've never been so scared in my whole life!"

"I'll try…" Neal half smiled. "Are you ok? Is Peter ok?" memories of Keller came back to Neal and he winced.

"Are you in pain?" the doctor asked.

"Memories are giving a head ache, nothing big," Neal shrugged and winced again. "That…was pain…"

"I'm fine, and Peter's fine but we owe it to you, sweetie!"

"It was nothing," Neal said.

"Nothing?" Sarah yelled and grabbed his other hand. "It was your life, Caffrey!"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Neal retorted giving Sarah his most beautiful smile.

"But barely Mr. Caffrey," the doctor interrupted and Neal even forgot that he was standing there. "You were hanging on by a thread when you arrived! You flat lined, twice, and have been in a coma for two weeks!"

"Two weeks?" Neal asked in a whisper. "That's…wow…that's a long time…to be sleeping…and I still feel tired and like I was run over by a truck!"

"I'll increase the morphine since you're now awake, the pain will subside…" the doctor said.

"When will he be able to leave the hospital?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I'm going to do some tests and more exams now that he is awake, and if everything comes fine he'll be ready to leave in a week!" the Doctor smiled at the three. "Now, I'll call the nurse and we'll move on with those exams."

The Doctor left the room leaving Neal with the two women.

"One week…" Sarah mused. "June will want him to go to the apartment," she said to El. "Oh! June! I have to warn her!"

"But he can't be alone, you heard the doctor two weeks ago, he'll need help!"

"I'll be there!" Sarah said.

"I'll help too," Elizabeth said. "After all you still have to work, we can do shifts…Oh! Oh! I need to tell Peter!"

Neal was glancing from one woman to the other and grimaced thinking that it was going to a slow recovery!

Later that evening, when Sarah had gone for coffee and El had to go back home, Neal was simply staring at the ceiling, mad that he barely could move and bored to death because of all the exams he had to do and because it was a hospital – there was nothing fun to do!

There was a knock on the door and Neal replied with a little 'yes'. The person was hesitant because the door opened really slow. "Seriously? I'm wounded and I can open the door faster than that!"

The door was open and Peter walked in with a brave face. "It was stuck," he muttered.

Neal grinned. "I'm sure it was!" he tilted his head. "Glad to see you're ok!"

"Glad to see you didn't die!" Peter retorted and Neal laughed.

"Really? If I died your job would be easier in a way," Neal joked.

"But harder too. Besides, I would be bored without you and that silly hat of yours," Peter smirked sitting on the end of the bed.

"See? I knew you liked my hat!"

"I don't like it. I found it silly and annoying," Peter replied.

"Sure, sure," Neal grinned. "So, am I going to spend my life in jail? Because, tell me now, I think I can convince the nurse to inject me a lethal dose of morphine!"

Peter glared in his direction. "Not funny, Neal! Not funny at all!"

"Just kidding," Neal said. "But I need to know!"

"You were declared innocent. As soon as you're out of the hospital, you will be back on the tracking device," Peter smirked when Neal groaned.

"I'm not going to run; can't I live without that thing? It itches!" he whined.

"You still have a year and a half Neal," Peter said smiling.

"You enjoy my pain," Neal mumbled.

"When it comes to your tracking device, yes," Peter sighed. "Although this one, not so much," the agent swallowed. "Thank you…for saving my life twice in the same day. First was El, and then me…I'm lucky to have you as a partner, and I owe you an apology…"

"Let it go, Peter," Neal sighed.

"No, I can't. I shouldn't have said that to you, but I was upset. El is everything to me and I knew Keller was in our lives because of you but that didn't mean you're responsible for his actions. I'm sorry Neal, I understand if you're hurt…emotionally…because of me…an also physically…you know, I'm just sorry!" Peter babbled and then sighed and looked at Neal who was trying not to burst of laughing – of respect and because it would tear up some stitches. "You're laughing at me!"

"No…I just find your awkwardness laughable…" Neal said. "Peter I know, alright? You're sorry and I'm sorry for _allegedly_ hiding the treasure!"

"I know you are," Peter said. "I'm glad you didn't run."

Neal nodded.

"You had a chance to run, thought…why didn't you?"

"Of the record?" Neal inquired.

"Of course," Peter said, taking of his badge, throwing it to the couch. "I'm just Peter Burke."

"I didn't run with the treasure because I have too much here. I have Sarah. I have you and El. I have the Bureau and June…I have a life. Something that I never had. It feels good. I wouldn't ruin it, ok? You don't know how upset and worried I've been. It was two sides of me fighting. The con man and the consultant."

"Who won?" Peter asked with a tiny smile.

"I gave up on being the richest, most powerful man on the galaxy, to stay in New York city, not to mention I almost died to save my partner…who do you think it won the fight?"

Peter smiled. "I can't wait to have you back at the Bureau," he said and then tilted his head to the side. "That is, if you survive your two month's recovery," an evil smirk crossed Peter's face and Neal paled. "I heard that they have plans for taking care of you. Meals. You'll be so pampered. You won't have to move a muscle, also, you can't…"

"I hate you," Neal said and Peter laughed. "I hate you so much!"

"C'mon Neal, it won't be that bad! Just imagine the prison guards, but younger, more beautiful and attentive," Peter shrugged. "Very attentive and overbearing!"

"Oh, God…" Neal whispered closing his eyes.

**1 Month Later**

Diana, Jones and Peter climbed the stairs to Neal's apartment. They knocked on the door, and Sarah opened giving them a short hello before going back to the kitchen where she, El and June discussed Neal's lunch that day. The FBI agents turned their heads to their favorite consultant trying to get his suit jacket on, all the while trying to get up with his crutches.

"You guys need me at the Bureau, right?" he asked in desperation. "Please! Please, I'm begging you, you have to need me!" he pleaded and Diana put a hand over her mouth, her whole body shaking with laughter. "Not funny, Diana!" Neal glared at her.

"I thought you liked attention," Peter smirked.

"I changed my mind, now get me out of here!" Neal panicked. "Even Mozzie doesn't come over anymore!"

"Hey ladies, his he supposed to be out of bed?" Jones asked out loud and Neal's look was like two sharp diamonds as he mouthed 'I hate you' to Jones, who in return smirked in satisfaction.

"Neal! You shouldn't be out of bed," El chastised.

"Do you want to open your wound, Neal? Huh?" Sarah asked in exasperation, helping a reluctant Neal back to the bed. "Now, lay down like the good boy you are!"

"Do you get treats after being a good boy?" Diana joked.

Neal laughed sarcastically before glaring at Diana and then turning to pout at Sarah. "I don't want to be in bed anymore," he whined. "It's boring and I'm getting overwhelmed with all of this attention," he huffed. "I need a case! Please tell me that you have a case where you need my help!" he turned to Peter, a desperate look on his face.

"Actually, I have some things I would like you to look at!" Peter said and Neal yelled yes throwing a punch in the air, before wincing.

"Neal, don't strain yourself," Sarah warned.

"And be quick, Peter, he needs his rest," El added to her husband.

"Yes, dear," he smiled.

"You're so whipped," Neal muttered with a smirk.

"Shut up," Peter glowered at Neal.

"Will you be staying for lunch?" June asked the agents.

"Yes, please, it smells really nice," Jones approved.

"Oh, what the hell, sure, why not?" Dianna shrugged.

Peter sat down next to Neal and gave him the case file. "So, you're gaining weight?"

Neal gave him a cold stare. "Your wife and my girlfriend are stuffing me with food!"

"They care," Peter said.

"I know, I like the sentiment, but I'll have to spend some time in the gym after this, God, some days, I don't know what I eat!"

"You were the one who decided to stay," Peter said.

Neal raised his head at Peter and then looked around to his full apartment. He smiled. "I don't regret it. They can be crazy and overbearing…but I won't change it."

"Cool, now, use that little genius head of yours to find out who this guy is!" Peter said.

"Oh Peter, what would you do without me?" Neal sighed dramatically.

"Honestly, I don't know," Peter said and Neal smiled.

"Hey, this guy stole the Raphael," he said and Sarah's head popped out from her huddle with El and June. "Didn't steal the real stuff, though!"

"I knew it!" Sarah screeched and Neal groaned.


End file.
